1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to interconnected floor mat sections of unitary construction for use in public walking areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Floor mat structures are in common use in public building walking areas and particularly in foyer areas of such buildings. Preferably mat structures are adapted to be rolled up for cleaning purposes.
It is a common practice to form the rails of floor mat sections of a rigid material such as of extruded aluminum and to provide upper portion recesses therein to receive the insertion of tread strips to form walking surfaces.
It is also a fairly common practice to provide auxiliary support to underlie the mat sections to cushion the noise from walking on the rigid rails and from their relative movement.
The following references appear to disclose the present practice in the art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,384 to G. H. Bartlett, spaced metal rails having tread inserts form the mat structure and the same are coupled by members having rotation therewith.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,628 to Kenneth H. Betts, rigid floor sections have tread inserts and are joined by flexible strips having projecting portions disposed into and being retained in adjacent bores of adjacent rails.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,245 issued to C. P. Balzer et al, there is disclosed a rigid rail having a tread insert and a coupling member having laterally disposed opposed T-members received in compatible bores of adjacent mat sections and having depending lateral flaps underlying and supporting adjacent mat sections.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,222 to F. P. Berndt there is disclosed rail members having tread inserts and having coupling members having spaced upstanding T-connecting members disposed in compatible slots of adjacent rail members and having oppositely extending portions thereof underlying and supporting the adjacent rail members.